Courtship of Wolves
by DJFireHawk
Summary: This is your basic love triangle, with a YAOISLASH twist to it. What will poor Toboe do when two hot guys both want him...let's see...warning: Cheza bashing may ensue. I have decided to call this one complete b/c I am done with it.
1. Kiba makes his first move

Title: Courtship of Wolves Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. Rating: PG-13 (mainly language and yaoiness) warnings: YAOI (only warning you get on this topic), OOC Pairings: Not sure, Toboe/Tsume or Toboe/Kiba, I can't decide. Summary: You basic love triangle, with a yaoi twist to it. What will poor Toboe do when two hot guys both want him....let's see....  
  
Chapter 1  
  
After another grueling day of travel the pack of four finally had to stop and rest in an abandoned cave when Toboe fell into the snow from exhaustion. Tsume was about to say something about Toboe being a weakling pup, but had to suppress a growl when Kiba picked the tired pup up and carried him into the nearby cave. Hige sighed as his stomach growled once more and he decided to drag Tsume off to help him hunt for food. Tsume didn't want to leave Kiba with Toboe but didn't have any other choice so he went, besides, the pup needed food.  
  
Kiba was happy to see Toboe finally wake up again. "How do you feel Toboe?" "Sleepy...and hungry." Toboe's voice was soft for a change, showing how tired he really was. Kiba chuckled slightly "Hige dragged Tsume out to hunt, they should be back soon enough." Toboe blushed a bit "You all think I'm weak don't you?" "Not at all little one. I for one think you are very strong for being able to keep up with us at all, most pups your age would have fallen days ago." "Really?" Kiba nodded and smiled at the hopeful look in the pup's eyes. He slowly leaned foreward, giving Toboe plenty of time to move away, before gently touching their lips together. Toboe nearly melted from that simple, sweet kiss. Unfortunately they were interrupted.  
  
Hige rushed in and stopped dead in his tracks, mouth moving and making him look like a landed fish. Tsume followed, about to say something about moving his pathetic butt when he saw what Hige was looking at. What he saw made his blood boil and made him want to tear Kiba apart. He merely cleared his throat, though, and settled on glaring at Kiba who backed away from Toboe. Toboe was clueless as to what was going on but when he saw the food he dive-bombed a piece of it and munched happily. Hige shrugged and grabbed his own piece. Pretty soon they were all eating quietly...er...Tsume and Kiba were quietly having a stare-down, Hige and Toboe were chatting with each other...totally oblivious as always.  
  
After their meal everyone decided to get some much needed sleep and Tsume built a fire. Hige curled up between the fire and a cave wall, while Tsume decided to lean against the back wall. Kiba was curled up on the opposite side of the fire from Hige. Toboe went to sit next to Tsume who, as usual, pushed him away and said "Leave me alone runt." So Toboe went to sadly sit in front of the fire for warmth. Kiba could see Toboe shivering and nearly growled at Tsume for his carelessness, instead he looked at Toboe and spoke so only he could hear. "Toboe. If you want to get warm you can sleep with me tonight." Toboe nodded eagerly and went to curl up next to Kiba, making Tsume jealous even though he refused to admit it.  
  
AN: That's all for now. R&R nicely and I may write more. . Seriously though peoples, let me know if you like it or not ok? Thanks all. 


	2. Tume make his move and Blue arrives with...

Title: Courtship of Wolves Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. Rating: PG-13 (mainly language and yaoiness) warnings: YAOI (only warning you get on this topic), OOC Pairings: Not sure, Toboe/Tsume or Toboe/Kiba, I can't decide. I decided to put Hige with Blue now.  
  
Quick A/N : I'm going to ask all of my wonderful reviewers for a vote...should I have Tsume/Toboe, Kiba/Toboe, Tsume/Kiba, or all three together? Please send your vote in a review and I'll tally up after another chapter or so...thanks all. Thanks to the following reviewers as well...WolfOfDarkness, Falling Tears of Death, Kikyobashergirl, Rinny1, MutaKu, Tsukinoko, Yure, Sakaki's Little Sis, Dee, bambam, and digital- tiffany. You all made this chapter possible. This one will have more tsume/toboe in it.... This is the first fic to get reviews....ever...out of all three of mine...I'm so happy now...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning Kiba woke up to feel something small, furry, and warm in front of him. He smiled down at the little one as he slowly started to wake up. "Morning little one. Did you sleep well?" Toboe blushed slightly and nodded "Thank you Kiba." Kiba chuckled slightly and walked off, murmuring as he did so "Not a problem Toboe...not at all" Toboe just watched Kiba's backside for a few minutes until he realized what he was doing and blushed...again.  
  
Tsume woke up in the middle of this and watched with an irritated and slightly lonely look on his face. "So you finally got up? It's about time." He completely disregarded the fact that he'd only woken up a few minutes ago himself...and that Toboe had been up before him. Toboe was about to stutter out some sort of silly thing but Hige intervened. "Tsume...you woke up after Toboe. Stop picking on the pup all the time." Toboe smiled at Hige, Tsume glared at him "You do it too fatso." "Yeah but I'm not mean about it like you are." With that said Hige walked outside and once more stopped in shock at what he saw.  
  
Kiba was talking to Blue! Hige ran over and skidded to a stop in front of Blue, landing in a tangled heap at her feet. She just giggled and kissed his cheek gently. "Hello to you too Hige. We have things to discuss Hige." Hige nodded dumbly, not understanding why Blue was with there instead of with the old guy that kept chasing them. The two of them went behind some trees to talk. Kiba sat outside on a rock, watching the clouds roll by and trying to figure out how to get to paradise now that Cheza had been taken by that Noble.  
  
Back inside the cave Toboe was trying to heat some of the food that had been caught the night before but kept dropping things and fidgeting because Tsume was watching him. He refused to look at Tsume, he just KNEW that he was blushing bright red and probably looked like a tomato. Tsume noticed the blush anyway and smirked. He knew the pup liked him, but also like Kiba. That simple fact irritated Tsume to no end. He didn't know how he was supposed to stay sane with him and Kiba warring for Toboe's affections...and Kiba appeared to be winning.  
  
Tsume couldn't help the way he acted...It was a reflex of being on the streets too long. He sighed heavily, making Toboe jump about a foot in the air, and walked over to the pup. He walked slowly, but made sure to look as non-threatening as possible...he didn't want Toboe to run away again. "Tsume? W...What are you doing?" Tsume allowed a half-smile to creep onto his face as he reached one hand towards Toboe who merely stood there in mild shock.  
  
Toboe watched the hand come towards his face slowly. That hand surprisingly belonged to Tsume. The hand gently cupped under his chin and tilted his head up slightly. Tsume's face was abnormally tender looking as he slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to the pup's. Toboe accidentally opened his mouth in shock, but Tsume didn't do anything except stop the kiss before he could scare the pup. Toboe was shocked at Tsume's behavior and gentleness.  
  
Suddenly everyone heard a loud exclamation of "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN by 'THERE"S GOING TO BE MORE PUPPIES?!' "  
  
Tsume and Toboe ran outside only to collide with Kiba and then roll down a hill, becoming hopelessly entangled with each other in the process, to finally land at the bottom in a tangled mass of legs, arms, and bodies in general. Their faces were really close and their breath mixed together. Then Hige ruined the moment by coming out...from behind the tree of course what were you thinking it would be? Blue followed, looking a tad bit upset but holding it in very well. They both stopped and stared at the three wolves before Blue started giggling and Hige started laughing hysterically.  
  
They all finally got untangled after a few misplaced limbs in sensitive areas and some cursing from Tsume whenever Kiba touched him. Everyone went inside so that Blue and Hige could explain what went on outside.  
  
That's it for now. More reviews and the votes will bring you another chapter... And check out Linkin Park people...they rock...literally...lol. Bye for now. 


	3. Blue's news and Kiba does what!

Title: Courtship of Wolves Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. Rating: PG-13 soon to be R (mainly language and yaoiness) warnings: YAOI (only warning you get on this topic), OOC Pairings: Not sure, Toboe/Tsume or Toboe/Kiba, I can't decide. I decided to put Hige with Blue now.  
  
Review answers:  
  
CrystalStarGuardian - Thanks for the advice. digital-tiffany - I was hoping people would like that scene. And you'll find out more about the Blue thing in this chapter.

WolfOfDarkness - You'll find out this chapter. .

Candy Girl - Yeah...I'll be changing the rating within the next couple of chapters...

Starlite nightfall - It's not perverted at all...it seems to be what most people are voting for...heehee  
  
Also a thank you to : Thunder-Goddess-905, taste of fire, tonishiwa, Kikyobashergirl, PockyMuncher, ShadoweGoddess, and Praenubilus for their nice reviews.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and for voting. The results of the voting are below this paragraph. Keep voting though b/c the pairings will change depending on what has the most votes at the time i decide to write a new chapter. After this chapter I'll be updating on Saturday nights so you'll be able to read on Sunday. I'm doing that b/c my weekdays are going to be hectic this last month before school due to being made senior yearbook editor. I have to go to a bunch of workshops and a three day seminar. Plus I'm only allowed on the computer on weekdays during the school year anyway...grr...evil mother...  
  
Results of the voting so far:  
  
Kiba/Toboe:3  
  
Tsume/Toboe:2  
  
Tsume/Kiba:1  
  
All three :7  
  
As you can see...A threesome seems to be very popular with these guys,...and I'm not about to disagree...I'm all for it actually...it's a fun challenge for me.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
They all sat around the night-time camp fire and stared at Blue and Hige, waiting for an explanation. Blue swallowed hard and Hige sweat dropped. Blue turned to Kiba, the un-elected leader of the pack, her eyes glittering slightly from the fire.  
  
"Kiba, everyone, I want to permanently join your group..."  
  
She was interrupted by Tsume who practically growled at her.  
  
" Why should we let you stay when you ran around with the human that tried to kill us so many times?"  
  
Hige jumped up with an angry look and yelled at Tsume.  
  
"Because she's going to have pups! My pups! And I'm not letting you send her away again!"  
  
He sat down as close to Blue as possible and she rested her head on his shoulder with a tired sigh. Kiba, Toboe, and Tsume's jaws all dropped in shock and silence swallowed the cave...  
  
Until Toboe jumped up with a yip of happiness and squeezed Blue in a really big hug. He was so happy that he wasn't going to be the youngest anymore. Tsume just shook his head at the hyper pup and walked out of the cave, whispering a congratulations as he walked past Blue. She merely blinked a few times in surprise. Kiba slowly got up and walked after Tsume, hoping to find out what the gray wolf's issue was with him and Toboe, who was chattering non-stop at Blue and Hige...  
  
"Will I get to play with the puppies? What will they look like? Are we all going to raise them together? Are you both gonna stay forever? You have to for the sake of the puppies... Do you think Tsume will like the puppies?..."  
  
And on, and on, and on... until Hige tackled the pup and started play wrestling, Blue just laughed at them both, finding their antics very amusing and it made her happy.  
  
Outside Kiba Followed Tsume at a distance as the gray one went to sit on the nearby river bank. Tsume watched the full moon for a while and then slowly lowered his head to stare at the ground beneath him. To Kiba's eyes he seemed very sad and lonely, sitting alone in the moonlight, Which makes his hair glow his mind supplied for him. Kiba silently walks over to Tsume and lowers himself to sit next to him.  
  
"Why are you out here instead of in the cave celebrating with the rest of us?"  
  
Tsume kept his gaze on the grass, refusing to meet those piercing blue eyes of Kiba's.  
  
"Because I want to be alone."  
  
He growled at Kiba to get him to go away...it didn't work of course.  
  
"I'm not leaving until you decide to come back inside."  
  
Tsume snorted lightly and turned his head farther away from Kiba, who in response gently grabbed Tsume's chin with his hand and turned that stubborn but gorgeous face towards himself.  
  
"Look at me Tsume. You can drop the tough guy act around all of us, especially Toboe. It hurts him when you act rough and cruel, and it drives the rest of us insane. Why do you keep doing that?"  
  
Tsume pulled free of the grasp and looked away. Several moments of silence followed until a quiet whisper ... from Tsume of all people...broke it.  
  
"I can't afford to let myself get attached again."  
  
"Why? What happened that made you be so closed off?"  
  
"I let myself get attached to someone and they were killed because I couldn't protect them. I refuse to allow that to happen again...Ever..."  
  
Kiba was silent for a moment and Tsume thought he might finally go away so he could brood in peace. Ha! Not a chance. Kiba instead grabbed his chin...again...and once more forced Tsume to look at him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Kiba? Let go."  
  
"No."  
  
Tsume had no chance to respond because Kiba's mouth suddenly closed over his own. He firmly kept his mouth shut rather than submit to his own feelings for the white wolf...the same feelings he had for the pup. Kiba pulled back just enough to look into Tsume's half-closed eyes and whispered against his lips.  
  
"Stop fighting it...Just let me be in charge for a while. Relax and let go of everything, just enjoy it."  
  
He then kissed Tsume once more, but this time Tsume kissed back. Just as they started to deepen the kiss they were both tackled by Toboe and ended up rolling into the river. The three popped up out of the water...dripping wet and laughing their heads off. Tsume picked up Toboe and Kiba wrapped one arm around Tsume's shoulders as they headed back to the warm fire of the cave. Once they got there The three quickly shed their shirts and laid them by the fire to dry. Toboe just stared at the other two until Tsume gently shut the pup's mouth with one finger and a smirk on his face.  
  
"What's the matter pup? Never seen a guy without his shirt?"  
  
Toboe blushed brightly and hid behind Kiba so no one would see it. Blue and Hige had already fallen asleep, entwined together in wolf form, in a back area of the cave. The remaining three wolves laid down next to each other. Kiba laid in front of Tsume, one of Tsume's arms wrapped itself around Kiba's waist. Then Toboe laid in front of Kiba and one of Kiba's arms held onto his waist. Toboe Hugged Kiba's arm as he fell asleep, the other two following close behind him.  
  
A/N : That's all for now. Isn't that last paragraph just the cutest?! I squealed girlishly after I read what I wrote...which is kind of pathetic but oh well. R&R my friends...I'm so glad that everyone likes this story so much! Glows slightly purple and sends little pieces of chocolate to all of her wonderful reviewers


	4. The fun and the fight

Title: Courtship of Wolves Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. Rating: PG-13 soon to be R (mainly language and yaoiness) warnings: YAOI (only warning you get on this topic), OOC Pairings: Not sure, Toboe/Tsume or Toboe/Kiba, I can't decide. I decided to put Hige with Blue now.  
  
Thank you to  
  
Praenubilus ShadoweGoddess PockyMuncher digital-tiffany Lena Silverwing taste of fire Mistostrap Prongsblacks PockyMuncher ShadoweGoddess Hacen Tsukinoko1 Silent Angel of Hope Toboe  
  
Review answers  
  
Sara-Kitten - Thanks blushes so many people like this thing...I feel special. NamiClanClan920 - I am SO keeping that going...check out the voting results below to see why... Starlite nightfall - I did kind of use your idea, but it was sitting in the back of my head for a while . I love the cuteness of it. Elk - Very nice review...thank you. WolfOfDarkness - I think you've given the most reviews for this one...5 so far...I love people like you. I think there's a couple others with a lot of reviews too. MutaKu - Relax...It's no where near over yet. I'm having too much fun writing it and people obviously like it. Dee - I loved the river thing...poor things...everyone knows that wet canine does not smell nice...eww Rikki K - Exactly...the three of them need each other...innocent face Plus they happen to look good together... NiteMistris09X - I think this chapter may have just the right kick of 'spice' to it for ya'. Shadow Kitsune67 - I just had to have everyone paired with someone...I'm not so mean as to leave one alone...not for long anyway. Shadow and BlackFox - Tsuba...that is so cute...I love it. Maybe we should spread it around just for fun and see if it catches on...tsume/kiba is now Tsuba for me. .  
  
Pairing votes  
  
Kiba/Toboe:6  
  
Tsume/Toboe:2  
  
Tsume/Kiba:3  
  
All three :19 this one is obviously very popular...  
  
And now...the long awaited chapter 4  
  
The next morning found Toboe and Tsume curled together with Kiba watching them, a small smile on his face. Tsume twitched and slowly opened his eyes so as not to be blinded by the sun. Toboe slept on...oblivious to the morning sun shining down on them. The excited barking of Blue and Hige could be heard outside as they wrestled each other, Blue winning easily because Hige wasn't trying for fear of hurting her or the pups.  
  
Kiba had actually forgotten about Cheza, his mind being totally focused on keeping his pack safe and alive as they traveled. Tsume sat up carefully, not wanting to wake Toboe, who was clinging to his waist in his sleep and refused to let go. The sight of Tsume trying to gently pry Toboe off of him made Kiba chuckle and Tsume actually blushed for once. Then he realized that all three of them were in nothing but boxer shorts, and the blush deepened just a bit.  
  
When Toboe finally woke up he realized that he was hugging something warm and snuggled into it some more before opening his eyes. Then he let out a small yelp and hid behind Kiba just in case. Tsume shook his head and let out a small sigh. The talk with Kiba the night before had made him realized just how much of an arse he'd been lately. Toboe stuck his head out from behind Kiba and, seeing that Tsume wasn't going to try and kill him, launched himself bodily onto Tsume. They both fell back, lips locked in the process. The two decided to stay on the ground kissing a bit until Kiba joined them. He was nuzzling the side of Toboe's neck while the other two kissed. Hige and Blue were rather quiet outside but the three didn't notice anything but each other. They spent most of the morning kissing, cuddling and just generally having fun.  
  
Outside, Blue had pinned Hige on his back and was kissing him. While she was distracted with that Hige took the opportunity to flip her onto her back and started giving her a nice hickey on her neck, just to show that she was definitely not available.  
  
Back to our wonderful trio who happen to be trying to get into each other's pants, at the same time...interesting feat mind you. It's not easy for three guys to try and undress each other at once. But it sure is fun to watch...  
  
Later on after night had fallen Hige and Blue decided to sleep outside under the stars, leaving the other three alone in the cave....we all know where that leads...A big three male wolf orgy session!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WooHoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiba had ended up on top of Toboe who was on top of Tsume. Tsume was driving poor Toboe crazy with just the simplest touches, and Kiba was driving Tsume nuts by teasing him with light touches and then backing off. Finally Tsume got fed up and gently put Toboe to the side, the poor thing was tired out already, and proceeded to tackle Kiba and drive him crazy with the same treatment. Toboe decided to lay on his side and watch the two of them...purely for educational purposes of yeah right.  
  
The next morning dawned upon five very tired wolves who wanted nothing more than to sleep for a few days in a row. They went about their normal morning routines as they prepared to move on, until they heard gunshots nearby. They all decided to leave what wasn't absolutely neccessary and run for their lives. After an hour of running and not ditching their followers Toboe's legs finally gave out from the too-fast pace. He fell and almost got shot but Tsume took the bullet for him and picked him up over his shoulder. Kiba turned around and decided to run at the back to fight if he had to. Tsume handed the little one to Blue and told her and Hige to keep running until they found a safe place.  
  
Kiba and Tsume stayed behind to face their attackers and found another group of wolves, street wolves who only knew how to fight with human weapons. The fight didn't last long due to the speed and skill of the white and gray wolves. Tsume hadn't been shot any more but the wound from before was aggravated by the fighting. Kiba had been hit in the leg by a stray knife and the two limped to find the others, hanging onto each other for support. When they finally found the others they collapsed and let themselves be taken care of for once.  
  
That's all for now. Next Saturday will be chapter five... 


	5. And enter Cheza

**Courtship of Wolves** Chapter 5

Omg everyone. I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to get to you all. I got caught up in my senior year of high school, and preparing to start college at the end of august, and fighting a small bout of depression. I'm going on a cruise the 14th thru the 21st then i start school on the 24th. I will try to update whenever i can. Rest assured that this story will Not die. This chapter may stink a bit so let me know if you all think something should be changed. I'm going to change things in here a bit and bring Cheza back into the mix and give kiba conflicting feelings...making tsume and toboe a little more dependent on each other than kiba. I felt inspired by recent reviews...those of you who reviewed this year should feel proud of yourselves.

And so it continues...

After Kiba and Tsume caught up to the others they all went into a little cave where blue mended the wounds of the oldest wolves.Toboe was worried and tried to help with whatever he could. They all spent several days there to allow them to heal fully. Toboe was almost always by Tsume's side b/c Tsume saved his life. When they were preparing to leave something very unexpected happened...Cheza showed up. She had apparently escaped from the Noble and returned to 'her wolves'. Kiba was extremely happy and hugged her tightly. Tsume looked a bit jealous and Toboe looked sad. They both knew that this would not bode well for their threesome relationship.

Cheza had trouble keeping up with the wolve's normal pace so Kiba had them all slow down for her which irritated Tsume to no end. Toboe started to become slightly withdrawn from the group b/c Kiba spent all his spare time with Cheza now. Kiba truly wanted to go to Toboe but he was afraid that if Cheza became upset that she would leave and they'd never find paradise. Tsume was getting more and more angry with Kiba and started trying to comfort Toboe and even allowed the pup to ride on his back if he became tired or started falling behind.

"Kiba. You need to pay more attention to the pup."

"Why? Is something wrong with him Hige?"

"If you would focuss less on Cheza and more on the pack you'd have seen it by now."

"Seen what Hige? What's going on?"

"Hige started getting very...sad. You're losing both him and Tsume b/c of your devotion to Cheza and paradise."

"You all want to get to paradise as much as I do!"

"Yeah but we're not sacrificing our lives and personalities to do it!"

Kiba opened his mouth to reply but Cheza stepped between them both.

"No more fighting. My wolves should not fight with each other."

"We don't belong to you Cheza, we follow you b/c we consider you a part of the pack."

After speaking his mind Hige leaves and goes to curl up with Blue, her head resting in his lap as they talk quietly together.

"Why are they all upset with us? What did we do?"

"It's nothing to worry about Cheza. I'll protect you and stay with you no matter what happens."

Unfortunately Kiba didn't realise that Toboe had heard the entire conversation, from Hige up to what was just said. He closed his eyes and started running...away from the others and into the denser areas of the forest. Tsume started yelling at Kiba, as did Hige, instead of running after Toboe. They all turned as one when they heard Toboe Yell for help. Tsume took off in the direction it came from, determined to get there before anything bad happened. He froze at the sight before him...The old man that Blue had followed was holding his gun to Toboe's head and saying he would shoot if the pup didn't hand Blue back to him.

Blue for her part was stunned at the old man's behavior.

"Pops? What are you doing, he's just a pup?"

"Blue? You're ok?"

"I'm fine. I came to them by my choice. I'm going to have Hige's pups and I'm staying with him."

"You mean...I'm going to be a grandpa?"

They all laughed at this statement, not expecting this tough old man to be so happy about something like that.

"Yes pops, you are."

Thay all returned to the cave together and sat by the fire talking long into the night. Hige and blue were curled up together, as were Tsume and Toboe. Kiba and Cheza were sitting next to each other and Cheza had one hand resting on Kiba's arm. The old man was sitting near Blue and Hige. They all finally fell asleep only to find the old man gone in the morning. Blue told them not to worry b/c that was normal for him and that he'd be back eventually.

Thay started out at a faster pace this time, with Cheza on Kiba's back and Toboe on Tsume's back. They wanted to find another shelter by nightfall and get that much closer to their destination.

Sorry it's so short. I promise I will update as soon as I'm able to. Have faith in me and keep reviewing so I know how I'm doing and what to change. Also, let me know if I should make Cheza try to keep Kiba from Tsume and Toboe, or if she should have an accident of somekind, or what you guys want to see with this story, I'm running out of good ideas. Bye all, and thanks for waiting for me. Again i apologise for taking so darned long.


	6. Blue's Pups and fishing?

**Chapter 6**

_A/N_: Hello again all of my lovely and loyal readers. Special thanks to Akira-Chan and Rikki K, my only reviewers this time around. You two are the reason there's a chapter six. Anyways...I've started college in south Florida and have so far had to be shut in my dorm for **TWO**f-ing damedhurricanes now. All my love, prayers, and as much help as I can give are going out to New Orleans and her people and animals. Oh and Rikki, Something will happen to Cheza but I'm not sure what or what chapter it'll be in. ; )

This chapter is dedicated to the following two reviewers b/c they have reviewed the most times with 4 reviews each. WolfOfDarkness and digital-tiffany. Thanks for your support you two.

On to the chappie...BTW, this chapter is a month after the last chapter.

* * *

They had been traveling all day and part of the night for three weeks now and the only ones who didn't seem exhausted were Cheza and Kiba. Toboe had long since collapsed and Tsume had to carry him for fear he'd be left behind. Kiba was beyond listening to anyone and Cheza was as ditzy and dense as ever. Finally Blue had had it. She ran to the front of the pack and stopped in front of Kiba with her teeth bared in a snarl.

"If you don't stop for a while we will all overthrow you and leave you and you and Cheza on your own. Everyone is exhausted. Toboe can't hardly move so Tsume has to carry him, I'm pregnant and due to deliver soon. Unless you want to deal with an angry and hormonal mother wolf I'd suggest you find a place we can stay for an indefinite period of time."

Once she finished her little speech she went back to Hige who started gently licking her muzzle to try and calm her down. Eventually she did calm down and Kiba wisely took her advice. The first deep cave they came to was where they stopped. Toboe and Tsume curled up together in one "corner" of the back, while Blue and Hige took the other side. Kiba knew they were all mad at him, and he knew why, but he didn't want the pack to lose Cheza b/c then they'd never find paradise.

* * *

**One Week Later...**

Blue had gone into labor the night before and had five cute little puppies. Two boys and three girls. One boy looked like Hige and the other like Blue. One of the girls looked like Blue and one like Hige. The last girl pup was a mix of their coloring, a little black and brown girl. Toboe had come out of his depressed shell and was constantly pampering Blue and the pups, the pups more than Blue. Blue and Hige didn't mind, they thought it was cute, and Tsume always had a small smile on his face. Kiba felt saddened and out of place with them now that they were all upset with him. Cheza was as clueless as ever.

Tsume decided the next day that he would take Toboe down to the river and tach him how to catch fish in his wolf form, thinking that it wouldn't be too difficult for the younger wolf. He no longer thought of him as a pup, Toboe had grown too much to be called a pup now. Toboe seemed happy enough at the proposition Tsume made to get him to go along with it. Tsume simply told Toboe that if he caught a fish he could not only keep it for himself, but he'd also get a kiss from Tsume in their human forms. Needless to say Toboe was hyper and excited again.

Kiba watched the two with sadness and longing, but Cheza was clinging to his arm so tightly that he couldn't move for fear of waking her up. Blue and Hige were outside trying teach the pups how to do normal wolf pup stuff like hunting, but all the little ones wanted to do was play.

Down at the river Tsume waded into the water up to his wolf-knees and just stood there, Toboe watched patiently, an amazing thing in itself, until Tsume finally thrust his muzzle into the water and came up with a medium-sized fish. He brought it back to the shore and left it there.

"Your turn Toboe. Just watch and wait till one comes really close then open your mouth and plunge in at it."

Toboe nodded and waded in like Tsume had done and waited. Finally he saw one and thrust his head in, but instead of coming up with a fish he ended up with a crawdad clamped on his nose. He yelped loudly and ran to Tsume who was trying hard not to laugh at the poor little guy. He turned human and gently pried it off before giving a gently kiss to Toboe's nose. Toboe promptly turned human and launched himself a Tsume with all his heart. The two kissed for a while and then things started to progress. We all know where this is going to go but due to restrictions I can't write it. Suffice it to say; They got it on!

* * *

**Next Chapter...**

Cheza gets into major trouble, Blue loses her temper, Toboe attacks Kiba, Hige tries to be mediator, and Tsume plays with puppies? Tune in to see what happens in the next exciting installment of Courtship of Wolves.

**BTW** please feed the author with reviews, each time I wriote a new chapter I will check to see who has the most reviews and dedicate the chapter to them...so please review.


	7. AN and Voting

Courtship of wolves

not a chapter

Hello to all those faithfully waiting for an update...I apologise for not updating but between physical therapy and classes i've been really busy. I'm better now and have a bit more free time so I'm probably gonna start back up again...I need to do some voting first tho...

Vote # 1

Who should Toboe be with?

Kiba

Tsume

Both

Neither

What should happen to Cheza?

She leads them to paradise

She dies but they make it anyway

she dies and they never make it

she leads them there and then dies

Alright so...you tell me what you think, and also...if you have any other ideas let me know...if i use your idea i'll give you credit for it.


	8. tempers, attacks, and more

Courtship of Wolves Chapter 7

flaring tempers, attacks, and more

Firehawk: Hello loyal readers...I apologise profusely for not updating sooner...injury, work, and school all kept me from getting any writing done.

Toboe: What does profusely mean?

FireHawk: sweatdrop uumm...let Tsume explain it to you...

Tsume: What?! Me?! Why Me?!

FireHawk: b/c he likes you...duh!...now where was I? Oh yes...Thanks to all those who reviewed I have decided to stick to my original plan...haters be darned. Although...I will be writing a Tsume and Kiba Fic later to appease one of my loyal readers...besides...its a good pairing. See the end of the page for my dedications this round. And now...on with the chapter...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last time on Courtship of Wolves...

Toboe and Tsume got it on, Blue lost her temper and had her pups, and kiba was...jealous?...hmmm...what could happen this time... Well...Ill tell you a little preview...Cheza gets into major trouble (What else is new?), Blue loses her temper (again...), Toboe attacks Kiba (...?), and Toboe is targeted? (Poor thing)

A short time after the river incident...

Tsume and Toboe returned to the cave dripping wet, and somehow not having shirts on...(yummy...) They had each tied their shirts around their waists before coming back. Kiba was the first to spot them and had a twinge of regret and jealousy in his eyes. He stepped in front of them and demanded to know where they had gone and what they were doing that took so long for them to return. Poor little Toboe had had about enough of Kibas superiority issues as of late and finally hit his snapping point.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kiba?! Ever since we found that girl youve been acting like youre superior than all of us...like you can do whatever you want and we should just follow b/c youre the pack leader. Well what if were tired of following your lead?! Did you ever think that maybe running for four days straight might make us all mad at you?! Blue was prgnant...yet you still kept going...forcing her to keep up. I got hurt...yet you still kept going...I thought you cared about me...but I see now that I was obviously wrong. Tsume took me to the river to catch fish...but you know what...we did a whole lot more than catch some stupid fish. And before you open your mouth to berate us for not bringing back food...we did bring back fish...two for each of us...even HER! Now...Tsume and I are gonna go sleep for a bit and you can go bother someone else for a change!"

Tears were streaming down toboes face as he turned into his wolf form and curled up in the back of the cave. Tsume glared at kiba...in a look that expressed everything without needing words...before following Toboe and curling around the still sobbing little wolf. Blue and Hige watched the exchange with no surprise...they had known it would happen eventually...theres only so much the young wolf could be expected to take before snapping. The pups all went over and started licking Toboe and curling up next to him, as though sensing his need of comfort. Hige also went over and layed near the small group...lending his own warmth. Blue, rather than join them immediately, opted for having her own conversation with Kiba.

"Are you really so blind Kiba? How could you not have seen how much he was hurting, both physically and emotionally? The first time i saw him smile since we found that girl was when he playing with my pups. He needs You."

"He has Tsume...what does he need me for?"

"Oh you ignorant, irritating, moronic, pain in the arse. He needs both of you...hes attatched to both you AND Tsume. Dont you get it? Hell never be happy unless he has both of you by his side. And you are too blinded by that girl and her innocent speech about being able to lead us to paradise!"

"She can! If we lose her well never make it there."

"I think youll find that even without her...wed find the way to paradise...I think Toboe could find it if he had the love and protection of the two he needs most in this world.

With that said Blue walked off to join the rest of the huddled mass of wolves...leaving Kiba to contemplate her words, and those of Toboe as well. Cheza, of course, had heard none of this as she had just returned from picking flowers...(rolls eyes typical) She sat on the floor of the cave and kiba lay down with his head in her lap...letting her pet him like a house pet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few hours later...

The whole group awoke to the sound of a large ship...obviously that of the royals...roaring towards their hiding place. Blue, Hige, Tsume, Toboe, and Kiba each grabbed a pup in their mouths, and Cheza hopped on Kibas back. They all ran out of the cave and into the woods just as the ship came from behind the cave and started shooting at them. (Like in the show with those colored laser thingies...) Blue spotted a small, partially underground cave and told everyone to put the pups there...so they did and then kept running. Blue memorised the location and told the pups not to leave that cave for anything...no matter what happened.

The ship was gaining on them but luckily never saw the pups. The weapons seemed to be trained on Cheza and on Toboe. Cheza was on Kiba so she was fairly safe as hes pretty fast. Poor toboe was having trouble dodgeing the shots thrown at him. One shot finally hit him in one of his front legs, the pain causing him to go back to human form almost instantly. Tsume whipped around at Toboes cry of pain and rushed back to try and help him. Kiba had also turned but didnt run to Toboe b/c Cheza was clinging to him saying they should keep running.

"Come on Kiba...we have to keep going. We must escape. If they catch us well be killed and well never find paradise."

She kept trying to convince him to leave Toboe and Tsume behind until he realised what she was doing and threw her off of him and onto the ground. He then ran to Toboe and stod over him with Tsume...leaving Cheza completely unprotected (cuz its not like hige and blue are gonna help her...). Toboe grabbed onto Tsumes neck and climbed onto his back with Kibas help. The three of them then took off to join Blue and Hige, waiting just ahead of them. Cheza struggled to keep up but twisted her ankle and fell...Several shots from the ship hit her and she just looked up at it with unseeing eyes. The ship laned and soldiers came out to take her onto the ship before rising and leaving the wolves alone for the moment.

At this point the wolves returned to the pups hiding place and Blue licked them all to reassure herself that they were all ok, as did Hige. Tsume was currently using a piece of Kibas shirt to bandage Toboes wound while Toboe and Kiba talked.

"You left her to save me...I thought you didnt care about me anymore?"

"I still love you Toboe, I didnt realise she was using her innocence to control me and my actions until she tried to make me leave you two behind."

"Thank you...for coming back to us both...I think...well...Tsume, Blue, and I think...that maybe...once Im bonded officially to both you and Tsume that...maybe...just maybe...I might be able to find paradise."

"I think thats why they were attacking you as well as Cheza...b/c they somehoe know this."

At this point Tsume decided to add his two cents in.

"I agree...which means theyll be back for him again. We should fins a new safeplace. Well each take a pup and walk in human form...were less obvious that way."

"But the pups cant change yet can they...Blue?"

"No Toboe...not yet...another week or two and theyll be able to change."

With that they all started walking...Toboe was carrying the black/brown girl pup, and Tsume was carrying Toboe (bridal style too ;) heehee). Blue and Hige were each carrying two of the other pups. Finally...after walking for the rest of that day, the entire night, and most of the next day...they reached another cave...the entrance was only large enough to admit one at a time in wolf form, but it opened up a couple yards later to form a beautiful underground cave with a small lake and mini-waterfall. The little lake was full of fish so they wouldnt have to leave for food or water for a while. Meaning they would have time to rest, time for Toboe to heal, and time for the pups to grow some more.

Kiba, Toboe, and Tsume finally...thanks to Blue and Hige...oficially bonded to each other. Tsume bonded with both Kiba and Toboe, Toboe bonded with bother Kiba and Tsume, and Kiba bonded with both Toboe and Tsume. Blue officiated the bonding as she had witnessed the old man do it a number of times. Hige kept the pups in line so Blue could concentrate. Once the bonding was completed...Blue and Hige took the pups outside and into the moonlight to teach them to hunt little crickets and lizards...leaving the other three to consumate their new bonds...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What will happen to cheza...is she dead or merely wounded? And what about Toboe...could he really lead them to paradise? And what will happen with the royals...? Stay tuned for the next episode of Courtship of Wolves...

Alright kiddies...thats a wrap for now. There you have it. The long awaited and long promised...chapter 7. Our boys are finally bonded...Ill leave your imaginations to dive headlong into the gutter and think up your own consumation scenes. Now for my dedications...

First of all...Id like to thank the following reviewers...

Spidermonkey-Demon I agree on all accounts...hence why this chapter ended up the way it did...

Rikki K I agree with most of that...What happens to Cheza is up-in-the-air right now...

jeanpaul You and Marufan seem to agree on a pairing...but not on the Cheza thing

marufan My next fic will be dedicated to you...my adoring Tsume/Kiba fan.

bloodykazekitsune I agree completely with you...

kagome-princess I say to you the same thing i said to RikkiK

AnimeLuverr I dont really like Cheza either soo...yeah...

rabidbutterfly thanks for the offer but i dont need a beta...my problem is time and writers block...

Alrighty...so there you go...new chapter...review replies...and a couple plot twists... 


	9. Growing pups, attacks, and danger

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

I'll be quite surprised if any of you are still with me here. I can't believe it's been over a year since I last updated. I am so sorry about that. I got a review a couple months ago that inspired me to come back to my story. So you can all thank Emryla for her glowing review. Other thanks for reviews go to: Darkchild, Wolfchick 007, AnimeLuverr, Bloodykazekitsune. Rikki K, and Marufan (Your Tsume/Kiba fic is in production...I promise).

Now onto the new chapter.

Chapter 8

2 weeks later...

Now the little pups are old enough to shift into human form. The one little boy is a carbon copy of his dad in both looks and personality. One little girl is a perfect replica of her mom's looks and personality. The other little boy looks like his mother, but somehow developed his dad's personality. One of the other girls looks like her dad but got her mom's personality. The last little girl looks like a pretty mix of both parents, but has neither one's personality...she seems to take after Toboe, her favorite uncle. This little one has long black hair and a cute little red dress. Toboe seems to love her as much as she adores him.

Kiba is happy to be bonded to Tsume and Toboe, but is still upset that they lost Cheza to the royals. "How are we going to get to paradise now? We no longer have Cheza to guide us there." Toboe pipes up from the back, sounding much wiser than his behavior would suggest, "She never was leading us to paradise. I can smell the right way to go, and it's not where she was taking us." This shocked everyone but Blue. "How come you never told us you can smell it Toboe?" Kiba sounded hurt and upset but Blue cut off anymore from him, "He couldn't before he bonded with you two, but now that he is bonded with his two mates he can smell paradise and he can lead us there. This is what the legend said." "What legend Blue?" Tsume asked. "The legend the old man used to tell me. When bonded in perfect union, a wolf will show his strength and lead the other to paradise, against all dangers." "You think Toboe is that wolf?" "I know he is Kiba. He's the only wolf to ever have two mates."

They all heard a loud rumbling noise at this time and realised the royals had found their hiding place. "We have to move now!" After they all shifted form each adult grabbed a pup and left the cave running. Toboe was carrying his favorite little girl, Morina. As soon as they cleared the cave the ship was on their tails (heheh...). They all tried to keep Toboe in the middle, but dodging shots required them to break up. When another ship rose in front of them they all stopped and prepared to fight their way out. A cage lowered out of the ship in front of them, and in that cage was...Cheza. She opened her eyes and started crying for Kiba to save her. He started moving foreward when he heard a terrified yelp behind them all. A second cage had lowered from the other ship and captured Toboe and Morina. Kiba and Tsume howled in rage and leapt for the cage, but never made it. The ships had what they wanted and moved off, after dropping Cheza to the ground.

Cheza looked at Kiba imploringly but he was having none of it. "You were leading us away from paradise you lying witch! Now we've lost our mate and only link to paradise. You'd better pray we get him back, because otherwise I will kill you myself." "Not if I get to her first Kiba." This was Tsume putting in his two cents. Blue was staring at the horizon in shock until her piercing howl made everyone wince in sympathy. It was the call of a mother in anguish and rage. Hige was trying to comfort her, as were the other pups, but she was just too upset. For once Cheza realized she should remain quiet and did so.

On the Royals ship Toboe stood over Morina and glared at the royal in front of him, who he could tell was also a wolf. The black wolf decided to introduce himself "I am Darcia, and you young one will be leading me to paradise." "Not without my family I won't. There is no way I'm going without them." Toboe was glaring heatedly at the black wolf, still standing guard over little Morina. "I can think of a way to make you leave them behind, for one thing you'd do anything to protect that little pup wouldn't you?" Toboe hung his head slightly and refused to speak. Darcia took on a menacing presence that had Toboe backing up and Morina shaking in fear. "You will lead me to paradise...in more ways than one."

Alright everyone...I'm leaving it to hang there for now. I'll update again after the new year starts. I promise. Let me know if I've still got it, and what you think of the chapter. What will happen to Toboe now, and what could Darcia want with him?


	10. WTF is going on here!

Alright! Apparently I have been forgiven for my extended absence from my story. This chapie will be a little odd, but just bear with it b/c it lays the foundation for the rest of the story. This may or may not be the last Chapter that Cheza appears in…I haven't decided yet. There will be a couple surprising twists.

Review Thanks.

Spidermonkey-Demon – Glad to know you're not easy to get rid of. It is going a little fast right now, but it will slow down again soon.

kagome-princess – Thank you, glad to hear you like it.

shonen ai fanatic 14 – Love the name, and thank you.

AnimeLuverr – I still got it huh? Good to hear. I think you'll like the new version of Cheza. And I'm taking that suggestion…it'll be easier on me too.

Marufan – Yes I'm still alive. Thanks for sticking with me.

Emryla – Thanks for the warm welcome back.

Rikki K – Thanks. I decided to name the other four pups as well.

XkuramaandhieiX – Glad you found me, and actually like me.

Honeyfujioka – It won't be finished for awhile yet I think…depends on where the muse takes it, and he's crazy.

(Yes my muse is male…don't ask.)

Emeraldream - Bows to the cheering Thank you, I know cliffhangers aren't nice. I usually hate them myself but I had to do that one…makes a great start to this chapter.

SetsuUzumaki – Kya? I like it. There's a certain scene in here just for you…see if you can figure it out. And no I will not make Toboe pregnant…Mpreg is too weird for me, but the next chap will have something interesting towards that effect.

I have decided to be nice and give the names/descriptions, and outfits of each of the pups.

Morina – Girl/wears red dress/looks like both parents combined/acts like Toboe

Lulue – Girl/wears yellow dress/looks like Hige/acts like Blue

Hime – Girl/wears blue dress/looks and acts like Blue

Tsuba – Boy/wears black shirt and pants/looks like Blue/acts like Hige

Loge – Boy/wears green shirt and pants/looks and acts like Hige

There you are…hopefully I won't confuse myself with them…

Now onto the story…

Chapter 10

Previously…

"You will lead me to paradise…in more ways than one."

Toboe was scared, but he refused to show it. Instead he curled his lips back to bear his teeth and growled, "I will do nothing without my mates." He put extra emphasis on the word mates but all it seemed to do was cause the black wolf to laugh at him, an almost menacing laugh.

Then Darcia made to lunge at Morina. Toboe leapt at him, aiming for the throat, just as Darcia wanted him to. The black wolf turned so that Toboe went sliding towards the wall. The poor thing hit the wall hard and got the wind knocked out of him, and the pain in his back caused him to shift back to human form.

Darcia shifted as well and crouched down in front of the younger wolf. He grabbed his chin and forced him to turn his head and face him. "Do not fight me little one, you'll only end up getting hurt." Toboe tried to pull out of the grip but Darcia's lips crushed into his with near-bruising force. The kiss was meant to dominate and show control.

Poor Toboe was left panting for air, shocked at his own reaction (or lack of reaction). Tsume and Kiba were always so kind and gentle, but Darcia was rough and demanding. He was surprised to find he wasn't fighting him, even though he was afraid.

Darcia's golden eye flashed and Toboe felt as if everything was falling away from him. All of his fears, doubts, worries, even his memories. All he could remember was Morina and Darcia. He knew Morina was his responsibility to protect and care for, but he couldn't remember why.

He looked at Darcia again and asked where he was and why he couldn't remember anything. Darcia put his plan into full swing with his response, "You were attacked little one, by a white wolf. He wants you dead, as do his friends."

"Why me? What did I do?"

"You did nothing my little one. I will protect you. Just trust me." Toboe felt that this person was the one he should trust so he did. He allowed Darcia to lead him to another room, as little Morina was led to one nearby and locked in.

Toboe was led to a large and very beautiful bedroom, which happened to be Darcia's but he didn't know that. "What is this place?" He asked.

"This, little one is our room." All Toboe could do was stare in wonder as he was slowly guided towards the very large bed in the center of the room.

Back with the others…

Tsume was busy attacking some poor defenseless tree in an attempt to not murder Cheza. Kiba was pacing so he could think of a plan to get Toboe back. Blue was weeping while Hige looked after the pups. Cheza, for her part, was silently looking towards the nearby city. Lulue and Hime were licking their mother to make her feel better, while the two boys were play fighting in the background under Hige's watchful eye.

Kiba rounded on Cheza and everyone stopped to watch. "Where did they take him? How do we find him?"

Cheza turned her sad eyes towards him, "I'm sorry Kiba, I can't tell you that…he'll kill me."

At this point Tsume decided he'd had enough, "I'm going to kill you in a half a second. You tell us where to find our mate or I will rip your throat out!" The fact that no one moved to stop him showed how upset they were.

"Follow the flowers." Cheza was afraid he really would follow through with his threat, "If you follow the white flowers you'll find him."

"Why should we believe you? All you've done is lie to use and lead us away from our goal."

"Please Kiba, you have to believe me. I had no choice then, but I do now. Darcia abandoned me so he has no control over me now."

Tsume stepped back from her, "Who is this Darcia?"

"He's a ruthless black wolf with a single golden eye. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants." Cheza shivered slightly.

Kiba softened his voice a little bit, "What does he want, and how does it involve Toboe?"

"He wants to go to paradise, and he knows Toboe can lead him there. I was ordered to lead you all in circles until the real guide was revealed." Cheza truly looked sorry for what she was forced to do.

Tsume shook his head, "Toboe would never do anything without us." He had had one run-in with the black wolf, and he feared for Toboe.

Cheza stood and yelled at him, "He won't have a choice! Darcia's golden eye causes you to forget everything and trust only him. He will then own your mind and body. The only way to get Toboe back is to get him away from Darcia and make him remember who you are."

Kiba took on a thoughtful look, "So he did this to you? He owned you?"

"Yes, now that I am free of his control I am regaining my memories. He took me from my family and took control over me." Cheza hung her head slightly and then looked at Kiba again, "They live in that city over there, that's where I'm going to go now. I'm going to find my family again."

Blue finally picked her head up, "I wish you luck. Your mother probably misses you terribly."

"Oh Blue, I am so sorry your little girl got taken too. I know he'd never hurt a pup, but he may try to use her to keep Toboe compliant if he has to. He won't hurt her though. I know that much."

Blue gave Cheza a hug, "Thank you for telling me that, it puts my mind at ease a little bit."

After saying her goodbyes and wishing everyone luck in getting their pack mates back, Cheza headed off towards the city ahead. In the meantime the other retreated into a cave to plan their course of action in getting Toboe and Morina back.

Next Installment

More of Darcia controlling Toboe. Toboe and Morina interact. Darcia and Morina interact. What is the pack's plan? Will it work? Will Toboe remember them?

There you are my loyal reviewers. I know it wasn't very long, but I have a heavy class load now so no chapter will be very long from here on. I will try to put some good content into them to make up for the lack of length. Give me a couple months and you'll have another chapter to read. If you have any comments, or ideas, let me know by dropping a review. I love to hear your ideas, and sometimes I even use them as the base for part of the story. If you'd like to see me write something else let me know that and if I like the idea enough I just might do it. Until next time.

DJFireHawk


End file.
